


The Art of Being Frisky

by CuttlefishMistress



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mild Humor, Other, Subtle Romance, Well... At least I think I'm funny..., puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuttlefishMistress/pseuds/CuttlefishMistress
Summary: “So what if it’s true!?” Frisk shoved their face in Flowey until they were both breathing the same hot sticky air.Their voice cracked and splintered in a way Flowey’s never heard before and for some odd reason he could not find any satisfaction in it.“If it’s “kill or be killed” then what do you do after you’re done killing? After you’ve murder everything in your path, destroyed anyone and everyone who stands in your way? Burn down city after city, crush hope after hope until there’s nothing left but ashes? What do you do then? Reset and do it again? Then what? Reset again? How many reset will it take before you grow bored and numb again huh? What do you do then? Tell me Flowey, what do you do after you’ve become god?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this all the way back in February when I was super into Undertale and was not completely bombarded with school work. I had originally planed for this to be a rather long story, full of angst, and dramatic character arcs and smut and heart wrenching romantic pining and smut... I got six chapters started, pretty well edited and even a decent plot outlined... then I just lost steam. Yeah... But I was still really proud of how well the chapters I already had were written, and seeing as I haven't posted anything in a while... Have the first three chapters of that fic, which I feel stands pretty well on their own and which is also 100% innocent and smut free, promised. (Or apologize, to whose who wish there were more Flowey/Frisk smut, lord knows I do...)

Flowey remembered when Frisk had come back.

Back to the underground after freeing everybody. Back with a pot and a look of disgusting determination. Of course Flowey did not want to go with them. He did not want anything to do with the surface, or the humans, or even the monsters that had so happily left the underground.

So of course Flowey threated them. Raised his vines and pellets and threated to end their life over and over again should they dare mock him for his misery and failure. So Frisk died. Died to the pellets or choked by his vines, whatever means he was feeling at the time. Frisk died so many times that eventually it began to suck the joy out of killing them.

But Frisk came back.

Every time Flowey thought that his killings were just cruel enough, just merciless and disgusting enough to scare them away for good, Frisk came back. They always came back. Back with the same pot and the same look of determination on their face.

“Don’t you understand what “Go away” means by now?” Flowey growled for the umpteen time as Frisk walked towards him.

“Or golly, maybe you are really just a masochist?”

Frisk stopped a few feet in front of him and smiled warmly. Quietly they sat down on the dirt floor, the pot tucked between their crossed legs.

“You know smashing your face against the ground last time was fun, maybe this time around I’ll use a rock instead?” Flowey threated with a smirk on his face, glaring at his unwelcomed guest.

“If you like.” Frisk said quietly, the smile still persistent on their face.

“Or maybe I’ll rip your limbs off again, that was fun.”

“Yes it was!” Frisk perked up.

“Oh my god you idiotic freak, you took over thirty minutes to die! How was that fun, slowly bleeding to death?!”

“You seemed like you were having fun, I was happy for you.”

Flowey smashed his face against the floor. What was wrong with this kid?

“You shouldn’t be happy for the people who like hurting you, you idiot.” He grumbled into the ground.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s messed up!” Flowey jolted his head up to glare at them.

Frisk’s face was twisted into an awkward scrunched as they tried their best to hold back their smirk. They were messing with him.

Within a few seconds Flowey had uplifted himself from the ground. Extending his steam with the little magic he had left. He towered over Frisk’s stupid head and look down onto their stupid face.

“Look here you little, stupid, rotten, smelly human meat sack. I-”

“Why so grumpy Flowey? I’m just trying to be _frondly_.” Frisk tried their best to repress a smile.

*****

Flowey had lost count of how many times Frisk has died. He also lost count of how many times Frisk had come back. He presumed it was about the same amount due to nearly all their encounters ending with Frisk’s little red soul shattering into tiny pieces.

But still  they came back.

They always came back. With the same stupid pot, the same stupid smile and the same stupid look of determination on their same stupid face. Wasn’t anyone looking out for this kid? Surely Toriel would had come herself to murder him by now should she discovered what he had done to her beloved child. Hell, even Sans might have shown up at this point to stop this useless and annoying cycle of resets. But no, Frisk always came back. Back to taunt him, back to make fun of his misery and failure with their stupid puns and stupid words of encouragement and love and hope and…

One day Frisk stopped coming. Then two days passed and Flowey thought that they might have been planning a sneak attack. Three days… four… soon a whole week passed and Flowey wondered if Frisk had finally given up. He was overjoyed at first, cheered and screamed and howled with laugher to finally be rid of his annoyance and have time to himself… Himself… He was alone now.

Alone… again.

Alone to wonder the ruins and the lands he once called home. Alone to look at the crumbling buildings that he once visited when he got board of waiting for a child to fall. Alone to listen to whispers of joy and hope and prayers that the echo flowers will now continuously reprise over and over again throughout Waterfall. Alone with his own thoughts, his shattered memoires and the ever growing hollowness inside of his own body… Was this what he had wanted? What he had been killing Frisk for over and over again? This… nothingness…?

Two weeks had passed before Frisk returned to the cavern again. The moment their footsteps grew within Flowey’s reach his vines sprouted from beneath the soft dirt like raging serpents to envelop the poor surprised child in a deathly grip.

“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?” Flowey’s screech reverberated against the cavern walls.

He had the tiny human hanging in midair with nothing but a long enough drop to snap their neck beneath them. Flowey’s tiny body now grew to an enormous size just so he could stared down the frightened yet determined Frisk in the eyes.

Usually forcing his body to grow to this size took up a lot of magic, more than what his pathetic earthly body had. However, he found something burning inside of his core today. Something hellish and frightening that made it easier to push himself beyond his limitations.

“Are you mocking me you pathetic little whelp? Do you think your little plan would work? That your persistence and _determination_ and sickly sweet words of _love_ and _hope_ and _comfort_ would change my mind? Would ever change _WHAT I AM?!_ ”

Frisk’s eyes furrowed into a look of fear. Good. They should be afraid.

Flowey pulled Frisk closer to his face. They didn’t even bother to squirm in his death grip.

“Maybe this time I’ll just eat you.”

Frisk’s looked at Flowey with an emotion he could not place.

“Yes maybe that’ll end this once and for all. I’ll devour your whole body along with your soul!”

A small throaty laughter escaped from his lips.

“And then I’ll finally be whole again. I’ll leave this place and devour all your friends too! Yes that’s right! I’ll just eat everyone you love and absorb all their souls again, and then once I’ve done that I’ll eat all the other monsters too!”

Flowey’s laughing had begun to grow erratic.

“And once that’s done I’ll be a god again! I’ll be strong and powerful and I’ll just murder everybody on this stupid forsaken planet! And then I’ll reset! And murder you again! Or maybe not, maybe keeping you around might be more fun! To keep you alive and have you watch as everyone you worked so hard to save gets killed over and over again all because YOU WOULDN’T LEAVE ME ALONE!”

“I’m sorry.” Frisk’s voice was barely a whisper.

“SORRY!?” something inside of Flowey broke.

“SORRY FOR WHAT? For being an idiot and not taking my advice? Sorry for being so annoying and kind and stupid and never leaving me alone? Sorry that you never ever listen when I tell how stupid AND DANGEROUS YOU’RE BEING? THAT’S RIGHT CHARA, YOU BETTER BE SORRY. BE SORRY AND… and…”

When had he started crying?

When had Frisk placed a hand against his cheek?

His whole body was burning, shaking. Something inside of him was screaming and thrashing itself against the confines of his skin.

“I-I’m sorr-”

“Don’t you dare start!” Flowey’s vison blurred as more tears streamed down his face.

He felt disgusted with himself for being so weak.

“I’m not… I’m not _him_ anymore!”

His body began to quiver more and more, his grip on Frisk loosening.

“I’m NOT Asriel! He’s DEAD! He’s long since been DEAD!”

He could feel his strength escaping him, his body slowly caving onto itself.

“I’m Flowey, a stupid useless plant! I’m a murder, a villain and I will end you as easily as I’ve always done!”

Frisk looked down at the tiny screaming flower. The vines now limp around their body.

“I’m not filled with kindness or hope or love! I’m hollow and empty and I feel _nothing_ about killing you!”

The tiny golden flower was now shaking violently, and Frisk felt their heart twist with pain at his cries.

“I’ll kill you! I’ll always killed you, because you’re a stupid goddamn idiot for not being able to take a stupid hint and leave me the hell alone!”

Flowey’s voice was harsh and raspy, barely audible above the hiccups and tears.

“Just leave me alone!”

Frisk felt the tears at the edge of their eyes finally break free. Hot acid streaks as they slide down their cheeks. They reached out tenderly towards the little quivering golden flower and gently slid in closer to embrace him in their arms.

“I’m sorry…” Frisk’s voice was hushed, just barely on the edge of cracking itself.

Flowey did not resist their comfort this time. Flowey did not resist anything. He had grown too tired to feel anymore guilt or shame or regret upon his behavior. He simply cried. Cried till his voice has gone dry, cried until his eyes burned from the tears, cried until he could cry no more and then he did nothing.

Frisk tenderly stroked the petals atop his head as if patting a child’s hair. Their arms wrapped around his tiny body the best they could. Their voice was soft and lulling as they cooed meaningless but comforting words to him.

The two of them sat in that embrace for a long time, long enough to have the sun sink towards the horizon and cast long beams of orange light across the cavern walls. Their elongated shadows stretching up to watch over their tiny mortal bodies.

Frisk hadn’t had time to grab the pot on their way here this time. In fact Frisk barely had any way of even making it here at all today. Sans having grown suspicious of the constant resets had decided to confront them about it. Frisk assured him that everything was under control and that they were making progress with the stubborn Flowey. And it would have all ended well with that, if it were not also for the fact that Toriel overheard them.

It had taken all of their friends and Frisk’s earnest begging to restrain her from marching up the mountain to crush the tiny flower. She was rightfully furious, after all Frisk was putting themselves in danger over and over again for a creature she thought was unnaturally dangerous and vengeful. Frisk felt a deep pain in their heart over the fact that she did not know that the very creature she despised so much was once her beloved child. But they had promised Asriel and it was not in their right to expose his secret to someone he did not want to know.

Flowey had long since stopped crying now, and the vines around Frisk’s body had vanished long ago. Yet, the little creature did not pull away from them. Frisk gently lowered their hands to the soil at the base of Flowey’s steam and then waited to see if he would protest. To their mild surprise and joy he did not. So tenderly, Frisk’s small fingers dug into the earth, gently until they could no longer feel the brushes of Flowey’s roots, and then they pulled up. Making a makeshift sling with the bottom half of their sweater Frisk carefully placed him inside.

“Are you comfortable?” they asked in a soft voice.

“Yes.” He answered in an even softer tone.

Wrapping their arms carefully around the base of their sweater, Frisk made sure to position them so that they would support the weight of the dirt resting inside. With a tired but satisfied huff Frisk rose to their feet and left the underground with the last of its prisoners safely tucked within their arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was just costing along the edges of the mountains when Frisk made their way out of the cavern with a very exhausted Flowey nestled in their arms.

“AH! Frisk!” Papyrus’s voice rang out cheerfully upon seeing his dear friend and their guest.

“It is good to see you’ve completed your quest! And dear little flower! It is also nice to see alive and well again!”

Flowey just merely glared, and after a moment of thought, stuck out his tongue at him.

“Ow, what the hell?” Flowey yelped out as Frisk tugged gently but firmly on a petal atop his head.

“Be nice.” They scowled at him.

“GEE, GOLLY WHY SHOULD I DO THAT?”

“He’s my accomplice.”

A frown merely formed on Flowey’s face.

“Ah yes little flower! Toriel has been very strict on our dear Frisk lately. After discovering their honorable but dangerous mission in rescuing you from the underground, she demeaned that Frisk be grounded and be supervise wherever they go until she was sure they had outgrown their youthful desire for trouble! Or at least until she had cooled down, which was a highly unlikely possibility.”

Papyrus cheerfully exposited about the past two weeks .as the three of them made their way down the mountain.

“And so while I technically did not lie, because I had promise to keep my eyes out for Frisk, we went out for a drive. And after a while of simply meandering around, by chance we ended at Mt. Ebott. And so we thought as long as we were here, we may as well enjoyed the lovely day and take a hike. And while on that hike…”

Papyrus continued on in his usually energetic and cheerful manor. Flowey on the other hand had been eyeing down Frisk since the moment Papyrus started his tale. Frisk looked down at him and merely returned his angry glare with a soft uplifting smile.

“What are you planning?” He demanded.

“Nothing.” Frisk answered with an honest smile.

“It can’t be nothing, there is always a reason for everything. Why did you so desperately want to “rescue” me?”

“I promised I would.”

“You promised me nothing!”

“I promised everyone I would free them.”

“What if I betray you? I could kill everyone in their sleep tonight, and it would be your fault because you freed me!”

“Then I’ll accept the consciousness.”

Flowey was taken aback by their answer.

“You’re going to let everyone die?” he asked with a demented grin on his face.

“No.”

“Then what the hell is your agenda? I can’t understand all the rubbish being vomited from your stupid mouth!” Flowey’s head was beginning to spin more than it already was.

“AH! Here we are little flower!”

With a click Papyrus unlocked his stylish red convertible, and with a grand bowing gesture invited them to step inside. Frisk giggled at his silly gesture and responded with a grand sweeping bow of their own. Once they were all situated in the car and all safety precautions had been meet, Papyrus turned the key and drove off coincidently into the sunset.

Frisk was silent on the ride home. Eyes closed and enjoying the breeze of the wind rushing through their hair, it was certainly better than taking the bus all the way out here every time. Papyrus too loved the feel of the wind gracing through his nonexistent hair and sang along joyfully and rather well to all the songs that came on the radio. The scenery passed by in a blur, and despite Flowey’s mild annoyance at Papyrus’s singing he was grateful for the way it filled the uncomfortable silence.

How would the other accept him? He was sure Asgore would be happy to have him back, despite his attempt to kill him. He probably try to relive those few days they had together when Flowey first awoken. Alphys may want to ask him about how his existence even worked, but he himself barely understood it. If at all possible, he wanted to avoid her. He didn’t feel like being a test subject again. He didn’t even want to bother with Sans, that skeleton knew too much despite his apathetic attitude.

And then there was Toreil.

How many times has she blasted him away with her fire balls when he was just on the verge of killing a child? How many times had she looked at him with scorn and disgust when he claimed one of their lives?

Something twisted inside of Flowey’s body and with much distain he pressed himself back into Frisk’s warm body for comfort. They gently patted the tops of his petals in a comforting manner and he felt disgusted with himself for needing it.

The ride to Frisk’s house could have been longer. Flowey could feel the knot inside his body tighten and his throat clogged with his own ragged breathing. Multiple escape plans brew quickly within his mind and he wondered why he wasn’t executing them all at the moment Papyrus parked the car in the driveway. 

“Hello everyone!” Papyrus spoke to the group of monsters in his always enthusiastic manor.

The whole group had been gathered on the fount porch for some evening tea and snacks as their weekly tradition called for.

“Hello Papyrus!” Toriel called back with a warm smile on her face, “Did you and Frisk have a nice drive?”

“Ah, yes indeed we did. We saw many trees and cars and even went on a hike!”

“Oh that sounds fun! Frisk child did yo-”

All eyes were on Frisk as they stood in the driveway with a very threating Flowey in their arms. He would not let his guard down. He would not cave in first. Flowey’s face was scrunched into the most menacing look he could conjure as he stared down the group of monster who took away his victory.

Papyrus was clearly uncomfortable as he awkwardly stood by Frisk’s side. But he had promised his first friend that he would trust them and stick by their side as such the dedicated and loyal friend that he was.

Undyne was tense and rose to her feet ready to tackle whatever scheme or threat that the little flower had up their leaves. The only thing holding her back was Alphys who had a claw on her arm and looked at him with worry and uncertainty.

Asgore simply wore a look of bewilderment and Sans seemed to have nothing but a blank almost uncaring look plaster on his face.

Toriel’s expression was twisted into a mixture of emotions, all of them dark and unsettling.

“Frisk, I… why did you…”

“We found him on our hike!” Frisk’s childish happy voice cut through the tension surrounding them.

“Frisk, child-”

“Can I keep him mom?” their voice sweet and innocent, as if they had not just broken their mother’s rules.

Toriel’s mouth opened and closed with nothing to show for her confusion.

“Pleeeaase mom! I’ll take good care of him!”

More silence.

“I’ll water him and feed him every day! I’ll even train him so that he won’t bite people, promise!”

“I’m NOT a pet you idiot!” Flowey screeched, twisting himself around to yell at Frisk, finally catching onto their little scheme.

There was a pause in the air as everyone took a moment fully realize Frisk’s words.

Toriel put a claw to her mouth as a silent laugher overtook her body. Sans was the first to laugh aloud and then soon the whole group began to howl with laughter.

Flowey’s face boiled with embarrassment and anger. He was definitely going to murder everyone in their sleep tonight.

After finally regaining her breath again, Toriel looked down onto her beloved child and saw the classic heartwarming look of determination on their face.

“My child…” She placed a loving hand onto Frisk’s shoulder.

“You’re grounded for three months but…” She looked down at the little glaring flower, “We’ll talk later as a group about what to do with your friend.” She smiled warmly at her child and they returned the smile with one to show off their unrelenting determination.

 “HOORAY LITTLE FLOWER!” Papyrus cheered aloud, wrapping an arm around Frisk and shaking them gleefully.

“Oh you’re going to love it here on the surface! We’re going to have so many adventures together! We could go to the beach which has a board walk and-”

“Papyrus, I said we’ll talk, it doesn’t mean he can stay.” Toriel scolded.

“Do not fret my dear little friend! Frisk and I here will be sure to have the best defense for you and I’m sure…” Papyrus trailed off making eager plans of the uncertain future.

Flowey was still confused as to why he hadn’t used any of his escape plans by now.

*****

“Your walls are hideous.” Flowey grumbled.

“What color would you like to change it too then?” Frisk asked from their place on the bed.

“Your blood would look nice.” A malicious grin spread across Flowey’s face.

“Not enough to cover all the walls.” Frisk retorted.

“It smells horrible in here!” Flowey yelled scrunching their nose up to make a face.

“I’m glad by body order appeals to you.” A smirk spread across their face.

A disgruntle groan escaped Flowey’s lips as he shook erratically in his pot. They had been at this for a while and Frisk never seemed to grow tired or agitated at every retort and insult Flowey threw at them. Frisk only smiled warmly at the angry little house plant, which caused him to grow even more frustrated with the situation.

“Don’t you dare think I’m going to sit here passively and let you pat and dote on me like I’m some kind of cute little pettable dog! I am NOT a pet and I won’t be mocked by-”

“I’m sorry.”

Flowey’s tantrum was halted in their tacks again. He shot Frisk a glare.

“But to be fair, you did murder me a good handfuls of time. Considered us more even now.”

Frisk’s sat up and leaned over to rest their head on the bedside table Flowey was currently seated upon. Flowey simply continue to glare down at them, trying his best to mentally burn a hole into their skull.

“You still haven’t told me what your whole scheme is.” He grumbled.

Frisk simply stared up at him, their eyes and emotions unreadable. Flowey stared back, unwilling to give up even this tiniest of challenges.

“I promised I would save everyone.” They finally replied lifting their head off the table.

“Then what’s with keeping me _here_? To taunt me? To mock my failures or do you simply want to keep me as your prisoner?” Flowey was growing irritated with this never ending cycle of unanswered questions by Frisk.

Frisk continue to stare at him with an unreadable expression, and Flowey briefly wonder how quickly he could drive a pellet through their skull and escape to a distant country before Toriel would find the body.

“I will freakin bite your finger off if you try to pet me again!” Flowery growled as Frisk raised a hand to his face.

Frisk continue to move their hand forward despite Flowey’s treat. As promised Flowey bite down hard onto Frisk’s index finger the moment it came within reach of his mouth. He growled and maw and pull in a mock violent attempting to scare them, but Frisk did not pull back nor did they scream. They simply sat there and let Flowery have their way with the now bloody finger.

“Aw, you taste disgusting!” Flowey spat out Frisk’s finger, his threat failing to have the impact he wanted.

Frisk lifted the finger to their face, examining the bite marks with a blank expression.

“Golly, what is wrong with you!?” Flowey gagged on the taste of blood in his mouth. “You seem almost as broken as me!”

“You’re not broken.” Their answer came as quickly as Flowey made the statement.

He was once again taken aback by Frisk’s words.

“You’re not broken Flowey, and you deserve happiness just as much as everyone else.”

Frisk’s gaze turned from their bloody finger to a now bewildered, if not a little frightened, Flowey.

“I…” Frisk’s words trailed off, their eyes growing soft and distant.

Flowey felt the urge to escape engulf him once again.

“I know what it feels like… to feel…” Frisk’s voice was soft, and Flowey wondered briefly if there was a hint of fear in their words.

“Do you feel better now?” Frisk’s asked a calm soothing smile now on their face.

Flowey’s steam had dissipated as he turned his eyes away from Frisk’s unbearable gaze.

“I… I don’t understand…”

Frisk’s fist tightened slightly in their lap.

“I just…don’t understand… Why are you… being so nice to me?”

Flowery missed the subtle twitch in Frisk’s expression.

A moment of silence passed between them.

“Because I CARROT about you Flowey. It would have been wrong to LEAF you behind.” Frisk’s face scrunched as they attempted not to laugh.

“Uuugh, you’re full of horse poop you know that!” Flowey screamed again, their leaves waving erratically in the air, unable to grab anything to throw at the giggling Frisk.


	3. Chapter 3

Life on the surface wasn’t as bad as Flowey had thought. As Frisk’s promised, they took exceptional care of him. Watering him when he needed and providing the best potting soil they could afford to envelope his roots.

Life with Frisk and their friends on the other hand, was utter hell. Everyone was too freaking cheerful, always smiling, always laughing and having big loud annoying get-togethers. Frisk was kind enough to leave him out of parties whenever he felt overwhelm, and let him roam free in the garden unsupervised on several occasions. Frisk’s family and friends often took big group trips together and Frisk always made sure Flowey got to see all the sights he wanted even when he was being a complete donkey butt about spending time with others.

Frisk was unusually patient with him. Of course they would retort with puns and outlandish responses to all of his slanders, but Frisk was also usually the first one to stand up for Flowey whenever he got into fights with the others. That being said they were also the first to punish him for his bad behavior as well, but in that way Frisk was very protective of their angry little friend. They had even added and changed a few things in their room to suit Flowey’s taste. As much as he hated to admit it, having Frisk around made this hell a tad bit more enjoyable.

Flowey could still not fully understand Frisk’s kindness and patient with him. He was harsh and cruel and used every opportunity he could to insult them, but Frisk would only smile, perhaps make a witty or not so witty pun and laugh it off. Often times it left an uneasiness inside of him, how kind and forgiving Frisk was. He felt a twisting within the confines of his body whenever Frisk would smile sweetly at him, give him a gift, or simply pat the top of his head. He wondered if the twisting was perhaps guilt or even fear that Frisk would one day finally turn on him.

Flowey still could not feel, at least not feel what other did. Joy eluded him, left him hollow when other laughed together or looked at each other with loving eyes. He barely felt sadness over anything, not when others got hurt, or screamed or cried. Flowey still felt… numb.

Doctor Alphys had offered to perform some examinations on him, but he greatly refused. The memories of his first awakening left a bitter taste in his mouth. Frisk as usual was the first to defend him in his choice.

“Gee, how sweet of you Frisk! And here I thought you would have been the first to want me all fixed up and nice again!” Flowey mocked as Frisk lay exhausted in their bed.

The day had been long and the debate/conversation with Alphys over Flowey’s current attitude and behavior had left Frisk drained.

“You’re not broken.” Frisk said sternly.

There it was again, that strange phrase. Of course Flowey was broken. He couldn’t feel _anything._ At least not anything nice, he felt anger, disgust, and bitterness at best of time and that was not something very welcoming in everyday life.

“Wanting to wipe everyone off the face of this planet is something that isn’t messed up? Please Frisk, make up your mind! It’s either you defend me because you think my actions are right or you stop doing it at all and let me be!” Flowey’s face darkened with malicious.

Frisk’s response was a muffled stream of groaning into their pillow. Flowey smiled, this was one of the things that made life a bit more bearable, causing Frisk misery and frustration whenever he could. Frisk’s usually patient and clam demeanor was gone today and Flowey was going to make the best of it.

“Or maybe you’re hoping to get in on my little plan? Don’t want to ruin that goody-good image of yours huh? You could have just been honest with me Frisk~. Instead of playing this dumb game of “happy family” we could hav-”

“Will you stop that?!” Frisk’s voice was loud and shrill.

Flowey did not bother to suppress his gleeful sequel at the sight of Frisk’s outburst. This was the most fun he had in months.

“Why not Frisk? Huh? Why not?!” You brought me here knowing exactly how I am! Exactly how little I care about anything on this miserable planet! And yet you keep me here, keep me alive even when I’ve told you over and over again all I want to do is hurt things. All that brings me any bit of satisfaction is hurtin-” 

“Just stop, please!” Frisk had buried their face deeply into their pillow their arms wrapped around their head as of trying to shut out his voice.

“WHY SHOULD I? Why should I listen to anything you say when all you ever do is brush off all of MY questions! You act so kind and so humble, and preach about goodness and determination and other horse crap when you yourself are making MY life more miserable than it should be!”

Frisk’s head jolted from the pillow their eyes red and filled with a deep darkness that Flowey so badly wanted to stab at.

“You are the crowning achievement of idiots! Your stupid, pathetic determination and love and hope is filled with nothing but lies for you to hide your even more pathetic fear behind! Well I am not afraid! I feel nothing! I will always feel nothing and when I finally kill you I will feel nothing as well because in this world it’s kill or be kille-”

“So what if it’s true!?” Frisk shoved their face in Flowey until they were both breathing the same hot sticky air.

Their voice cracked and splintered in a way Flowey’s never heard before and for some odd reason he could not find any satisfaction in it.

“If it’s “kill or be killed” then what do you do after you’re done killing? After you’ve murder everything in your path, destroyed anyone and everyone who stands in your way? Burn down city after city, crush hope after hope until there’s nothing left but ashes? What do you do then? Reset and do it again? Then what? Reset again? How many reset will it take before you grow bored and numb again huh? What do you do then? Tell me Flowey, what do you do after you’ve become god?”

The room was filled with a heavy silence as no words could find their way to Flowey’s mouth.

“How sad it must be, to only ever care about yourself. To have to hurt others because there’s nothing else to fill… What horrible choices you have to make…”

A scrapping dryness choked at Flowey’s throat.

“I just… I just wanted to give you other options…”

Frisk sunk away from him and down onto the floor. Their voice weak, their head turned downwards, bangs casting dark shadows across their face. They sat there crumpled on the ground, tiny, pathetic and vulnerable. Flowey couldn’t stop the twisting inside his body from causing him to feel like vomiting.

The silence continued to hang in their air like fog. A heavy choking sensation, chilling the two of them down to their core.

“I… I’m tired. Good night Flowey…”

Frisk climbed into bed, feeling hollow and numb and grateful for the darkness that was to come.

Flowey said nothing. He sat there, quite, stunted, and very confused.

He did not know when he had fallen asleep, but when he opened his eyes again, daylight was streaming in from the window, and Frisk’s bed was empty.

“Ah! Good morning Mr. Grumpy “Plant”.” Frisk laughed at their own horrible pun.

Flowey was completely taken back by Frisk’s cheerful demeanor. Frisk smiled warmly as they picked him up and carried him to the kitchen, placing him gently on the table. There was only one set of breakfast out which Frisk sat down in front of. Toriel must have not returned home yet form last night’s date with Sans.

“I’m sorry…”

Flowey jerk his head up, almost certain that he had misheard them.

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you last night.”

Frisk looked Flowey in the eyes, the classic spark of determination glowing brightly in their gaze.

“But I did mean it. You’re cruel, rude and very unpleasant to be around, but you still deserve a chance at happiness, even if you can’t feel it.”

Flowey briefly wonder if Frisk had finally killed him last night and this really was hell.

“You can still… you can still find happiness. After all, you feel fear right?”

His gaze narrowed into a glare.

“You feel afraid to die. You feel angry at feeling numb. You feel bitterness at your lot in life, and regret for not being able to stop Char-”

Little white pellets were lined up centimeters in front of Frisk’s sight. Hovering like flies over a carcass, a threating murderous energy emulating off of them. Flowey’s face had grown dark, their eyes black and hollow, mouth stretched into a creeping smile.

Frisk closed their eyes and took a long deep breath.

When they opened them again, the familiar feeling of determination burned stronger through their veins. They refuse to give up so easily, especially to an overgrown tsundere weed. Frisk leaned forward into the pellets and they mimic Frisk’s actions in reverse, retreating away from their face the closer they got to them. Frisk was afraid, but they were determined.

Flowey’s face began to show little signs of cracking as Frisk leaned in closer and closer, till their foreheads touched, the pellets hovering around them like a halo.

“I remember what you cried out that day.”

Flowey wondered why he hadn’t just hollowed them out yet.

“You cried out _their_ name, you were angry over their death.”

The growing sensation of dizziness twisted around the inside of his head. The heat of their touch, the heat of their breath, made the world turn circles around his vison. He should just kill them now, end his suffering.

“If you can feel that, who’s to say you can’t feel happiness again someday?”

“Don’t mock me you li-”

“Even if you can’t, would staying angry and hateful like this be any better?”

Frisk reached a hand out to stroke the side of Flowey’s face. A heat rose from somewhere within his body and the dizziness began to grown intoxicating. The pellets vanished, his strength and concentration to keep them up dissolving.

“I told you I wanted to give you options. I’m your friend Flowey, and still will be even after you kill me. I want to help you find other things to enjoy in life, even of that joy is making my own life miserable.”

Had Frisk’s voice always sounded this soothing?

“You have options, and you have friends. Even if we can’t find happiness again, we can at least find something to enjoy in our lives together.”

Frisk’s face was so close, the heat of their skin sent a static down his steam. Flowey finally looked up at Frisk, their eyes locking, a moment passing between the two of them, a moment Flowey couldn’t tell if he hated of not. Then Frisk fluttering their eyes close lead their head down towards his. Flowey, drunk off the heat of their skin, the anger and fear of the moment, lifted his face towards theirs.

He wondered if…

“AW, GEEZ! YOU SICKO!”

Flowey screamed ripping his face away from Frisk, scrunching it up from the hot sticky horrid morning breath they had blown into his face.

“Did you eat a dead skunk or something?! You smell worst then San’s dirty laundry!”

Flowey tried in vain, rubbing his face in his leaves to rid the atrocity from his senses. Frisk simply fell back into their chair, arms wrapped around their waist, cackling like a hyena.

“That was for being a complete pile of donkey poo last night!”

Frisk’s howling laugher echo around the room while Flowey groaned in agony and withdrew any form of less negative assumptions he had made about the annoying little idiot.  


End file.
